


Frank Takes a Sick Day

by freetowrite



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Coping, Depression, Excessive Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetowrite/pseuds/freetowrite
Summary: Claire leaves Francis and he is forced to cope with his depression. Edward Meechum is more than willing to help him do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work...PLEASE tell me what you think!!! Any comments, requests/suggestions are welcome!

“Sir? Sir?” Meechum shouted. 

Francis’ body shook as he lifted his head from his desk. He looked sick, with dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. A half-empty bottle of bourbon and glass lay tipped over on the desk’s surface. 

“What happened, Mr. President?”

Francis took a few minutes to recall the events that had led him to this place. Claire had left him a few weeks ago, and that had been hard. And he hadn’t been taking good care of himself, that was for sure. He had put on a few pounds and had been smoking far too many cigarettes, refusing to take any time to exercise or relax. Up to this point, he had been attending his daily briefings, meetings, etc. But now, he was waking up from a night asleep on his desk. And he was hungover. He looked at the clock: 10:00 am. 

“Sir, you missed your meeting with the Vice President this morning. It was scheduled for nine,” Meechum calmly informed Francis. 

“Fuck,” Francis exclaimed. He dropped his head to his desk and pressed his hands on it to soothe the dull aching. 

“I called and told everyone on your staff that you are sick. Come on, you need some real sleep. Let’s go to your bed. I’ll walk you there.” Edward reached for Francis’ hand. Francis took it somewhat reluctantly and wobbled his way off his chair to a standing position. 

Edward led him to the bedroom. Although Claire had not slept in the bed for over a month, the sight of it filled Frank with vulnerability. Tears welled in his eyes. 

“Is everything okay, Mr. Underwood?” Meechum asked politely. 

“Everything is fine, of course! I am feeling unwell, as we have already discussed, I do not intend to have any further discussion! Just let me rest!” Frank shouted angrily. 

Meechum moved his hand to Francis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, Sir. If you need anything just let me know.”

Frank let himself fall to the soft bed as Edward made his way to the door. “Wait, Meechum.” Edward turn around as their eyes met. “Will you do me a favor?” Frank smiled.

The two men, one older, one still relatively young, spoke a special language to each other. The wave of attraction that overcame them was impossible to disguise. Edward knew just what Frank wanted, and Francis could ask for it any time he wanted to. 

Frank unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to reveal his large, erect cock. Edward approached Francis and wrapped his mouth around it, massaging him until Francis climaxed and Edward swallowed the fluid released from Francis’ cock.   
Francis pulled his pants up loosely as the two men lay side by side. Edward reached his arm around Francis and pressed his own lips agains Frank’s, kissing him aggressively. 

“So, how many days is this sickness going to last?” Francis asked, jokingly. 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”


End file.
